My Date With The Mafia
by Vanilla - Sama
Summary: it was a perfect day to go out on a date with Otani, but what will happen when Risa and Otani get separated? no wait and worse! Otani got kidnapped by huge Men in black! why would anyone kidnap our Otani? and what dose Risa have to do now? she can't leave her shortie in danger! and things get worse the Famous Yakuza * Japanese mafia* is threatening Risa too now!
1. Chapter 1: Act Like a Nut

Today was supposed to be the best Day of my Life ,a clear beautiful sky, gentle breeze ,everything is just perfect to have a Date with Otani, I mean a Date to Umibozu live, Wohooooo! I cant wait for Otani arrival." Risa thought as she sat in excitement waiting for Otani.

Risa had left her hair up with cute bunny hairpins, wearing a short pale pink dress, everything was going so well according to the plan.

Or that's what we thought.

" Otaniiiii" Risa cheerfully shouted as she saw him getting closer

" yo! Risa are you ready to go?" Otani said smiling

" of course I'm,it's umibozu live!awww Otani did you hear his new song?"

" hell yeah! Its super cool" Otani said, holding hands together with Risa.

Risa heart skipped a few beats, no matter how many times she held hands with Otani she would still get nervous.

" you look really pretty today Risa" Otani said gently

Risa cheeks turned to rosy color fast saying " t .. thank you Otani" " I try my best for you"

" you are already the best Risa" Otani said, pinching Risa blushing cheeks softly making Risa heart beat even faster, as she held Otani hand tighter. and both walked their way cheerfully, excited to see Umibozu live.

Shortly , at the place where Umibozu live supposed to be, it was very crowded people lined up to get in!

" hold my hands tight Risa I don't want you getting lost now" Otani said mocking

" oh look who's talking! I should carry you shortie or else people might stump on you"Risa said smirking in attempt to annoy Otani.

" what? what's with you giant amazon?! I was trying to be nice"

Risa giggled softly ruffling Otani hair" ok ok , lets just stick .. " but Risa didn't get to complete her sentence when the excited crowd separated between her and Otani.

" Otani! Otani" Risa shouted,searching with her eyes everywhere trying to find Otani. But no use,Otani is just so short! she could never find him in such a crowd.

and what made it worse that people started pushing too, pushing Risa down on her knees.

" ouch" Risa said paining, but something strange caught her eyes, two huge men in black dragging Otani covering his mouth, and throwing him in the van!

Risa stood up quickly running towards the van yelling" hey! hey! Let go of Otani!Otaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

but the van hurried in speed into the main street.

Risa of course wouldn't give up that easily she chased after the van

shouting: " Otani! Otani!"

but it wasn't long ago till the van had completely vanished.

Risa stopped running and caught her breath" *huff huff8 what the hell was that?" Risa said panting

" who are those giant people? did they just kidnap Otani?"

Risa got so confused,why would anyone want to kidnap Otani? he's good for nothing! we all know that!

" ah!what should I do? Risa eyes got teary thinking of the worse.

" oh my god! they could Send him to a foreign country in a box , where they going to steal his organs,Or maybe worse, Kill Otani!"

Risa shook her head roughly " no no no! I have to save my shortie."

but Risa paused for a sec, then she said in total freaking out way " ahhhh! but where should I even Start?!

and then Risa phone Started to ring, making an answer to her question.

Risa picked up nervously " h .. Hello?

and a creepy voice came Saying "listen up Risa ..I'll pull Otani hair string by string slowly, and force you to wear it as a dress, make you a necklace with his fingers

then put him in a Palookaville freakshow somewhere in a foreign country. Or, you can pay us Risa"

* beep beep beep*

hung up!

Risa was shaking with fear she was like" gayaaaaaaaaa! what was that?! oh my god!"I'll never see Otani again!hic hic hic, pay him?pay him what?! I'll do whatever it takes to save you Otani"

Risa sat down on the sidewalk in a slump" I cant allow them to cut my Otani into Pieces,no never! Yosh! I'm coming Otani, don't worry my Shortie." Risa said firing up as she called the number again!

" who are you?! What do you want with my Otani?! Risa said in anger

" Who am I? I'm Fukushima Yakuza secretary, you can call me Zico"

"ehhhhh? Yakuza? Zico?! what kind of name is that?! what do u want with Otani?! Risa said in total surprise

"it's a cool name! what?! as for now there's 3 things that I want you to do for me"

" and .. And what if I refuse? Risa asked

" Otani dies, Muwahahahahahahaha"

Risa got freaked out just hearing that super evil laugh" I get it! What do you want?" Risa said nervously

" what I want is simple, I want you to catch a squirrel" the Yakuza said

Risa tried hard to hold her laugh" catch a squirrel? are you for real?!

" yeah that's Right laugh now, but you wont be laughing when I send Otani chopped up in a box!"

" I .. I'm sorry .. please don't hurt Otani! Risa said fast

" then start listening Risa! I want you to catch a squirrel while acting like a nut"

" acting like a nut? how on earth am I supposed to do that?!

" That's not my business! If you catch a squirrel without acting like a nut Otani dies! muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

" but .. how .. Wait!" Risa didn't get to complete as the Yakuza man hung up.

Risa got so confused after that weird phone call, She said talking to her self "act like a nut? How the hell am I supposed to do that?!I cant just act like a nut! that's silly!" she sighed in confuse!

" I really need something to drink"

and Risa walked to the nearest cafe looking very tired, today isn't perfect by any mean, How did things turn this way? what will those Yakuza do to Otani?!

" one Hawaiian dancer please" Risa requested

" here you go miss ,have a happy day" said the lady.

" umm how do you act like a nut?" Risa asked

" act like a nut?! Are you ok miss?"

" ah! I knew it! you really cant act like a nut" Risa sighed deeply, as she took her Hawaiian dancer drink and sat again on the sidewalk,

shouting" arggghh! how the hell should I do that?

Risa kept thinking for a bit squeezing her brain real hard, trying to solve this nut weird matter.

" act like a nut , act like a nut"

Risa repeated that over and over again!

And suddenly an idea crushed into Risa head.

Shortly,

Risa was trying to climb a tree wearing a nut costume!

" huhuhu! I cant believe that I'm actually doing that" Risa said

" I even had to buy this silly costume ,Otani you better be thankful!"

and she jumped clinging to the tree, but no use! she fell down in the mud, Risa got up all muddy and wet.

" argggghhhhh! what the hell is wrong with you you stupid tree?! Risa yelled in anger.

however, as Risa was trying hard to climb the tree a bunch of bikers have noticed Risa in her Mighty Nut costume.

* whistle*

" looking good honey" a bad-ass biker said

Risa was already annoyed by act like a nut thing, She decided to just ignore them, But the guys didn't stop teasing Risa!

" how about you give me some of that Sugar muddy nut honey?" the biker said touching Risa hair.

Risa twitched in anger" don't touch me loser!" she shouted.

" or else what giant Nattsu chan? the biker said grinning while his friend laughed hard.

Risa blood boiled 360 degree"or else I'm going to kick your ass so hard that you will run to your mama!" Risa said in total anger.

but the guys burst out laughing! I mean a giant nut kicking them? xD

but Risa suddenly Kicked the biker in the face with a nut Flying kick!the biker fell down in surprise as his friend pulled him running away mocking him, and amazed by the giant nut kick.

" hmpf! and don't ever get back!"Risa shouted

However,

after a very long time of trying, ups and downs ,Risa was sitting on the tree!

" finally!"Risa said

" now I just have to act like a nut"

Risa paused in confuse again while she said:look at me I'm a big yummy nut, here kitty kitty kitty!" trying desperately to rule the squirrels in.

but no use! the sun was about to go down,and Risa still hanging on the tree acting like a nut.

Risa said in a desperate" *sigh* this will never work,even if I stayed here for ten million years, hic hic,goodbye my Otani"

but as Risa put her head down in a slump a cute little squirrel finally showed up!

Risa eyes widened in joy" omg! come here little cutie" Risa said handing the squirrel real nuts.

the squirrel came closer to Risa sniffing her hand softly.

" yes that's right! come here baby" Risa said, reaching for the little squirrel but the little fella was smart he stanched the nut and run away quickly.

" get back here you little stupid rat!" Risa shouted in anger.

" at least give back my nuts! dammit!"

but the little fella had already vanished leaving Risa dying with regret, she didn't get to catch the stupid squirrel.

again Risa found her self stuck on a tree empty handed, but the twist of fate is a great thing!

a sudden soft move startled Risa! another sneaky little squirrel showed up.

jumping quickly on Risa head!

" gyaaaaaaaaaaa leave me alone!" Risa yelled in panic.

but the squirrel got on Risa nut head chewing it off refusing to go down! as Risa kept struggling in total panic she end up falling of the tree.

Risa landed harshly on her butt!

" ouch!" Risa said

" I"ll never get to catch a squirrel that way" Risa sighed.

but surprisingly the little squirrel was yet clinging to Risa nut head!

Risa quickly caught the squirrel and force it into the nut head cover,

Risa couldn't believe her self" Finally! I got you!" Risa said in joy

then she heard her umibozu tone goes off alerting a new message arrived.

the message said

" good job Risa , now you have to set that squirrel into a kids kindergarten, and watch them get scared! Muahahahahahahahahaha"

do that and you get to hear Otani voice! don't do it Otani dies!"

Risa was like " ehhhh? Scare the kids?! So mean!but I have to do it for Otani sake."

**OOOOOO**

However, in a while Risa was wearing a clown costume sneaking into the kindergarten!

" yaaaay! the giant clown is here" the kids shouted happily seeing Risa and clinging to her legs.

" let go kids" Risa said.

But the naughty kids refused to back off, hitting Risa and pushing her down.

" ahhhhhhhh! someone help me!"Risa shouted, as she got punches everywhere along with the biting, Risa was trying hard to stand up and get away from those little devil like kids!

" enough!" Risa shouted in anger, making all the kids shocked with fear! everyone has finally settled down.

Risa quickly set the squirrel free in the kindergarten.

the squirrel was already freaking out it self it kept running everywhere,making all the kids panic crying and running in extreme fear.

" muhahahahahahahahaha" Risa laughed evilly

" those little devils deserve it"

but suddenly the freaking out squirrel jumped right into Risa face, clinging tightly.

Risa of course panicked! and run everywhere unable to see.

" gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! get it off! get it off!" Risa yelled running outside, and she blindly stumbled into a fountain, as finally the scary to death squirrel run away leaving poor Risa in worst condition,

silence covered the place for a sec, then everyone burst out laughing.

Risa were completely drenched , messy hair and a squirrel hands print over her face!

and again her cell rung.

" well done Risa! that was great" Zico said.

"whatever! let me talk to Otani as you promised"

" sure , here you go"

" Risa! it's me Otani!"

Risa eyes filled with tears just hearing Otani voice" Otani .. Otaniii I'm so glad to hear your voice! I can't live without you Otani .. "Risa cried

" don't cry Risa! I'm fine I hope soon ... " but Otani didn't get to complete as Zico said "you have completed my first demand still two to go, meanwhile , you can't go home. calling your friends or family Otani dies! muhahahahahahaha"

*beep beep beep*

however, Risa checked in hotel.

she throw her self hard on the bed, how did things turn out this way?

it was supposed to be a sweet date, how did Otani end up like this? and why?!

stuff like that run into Risa mind as her cell rung alerting a new message.

it said " my next demand is .. go to a Chinese graveyard at 12 midnight, and get me a feather of a white owl, not going means Otani dies, going in the morning Otani dies too! Muahahahahahaha"

Risa freaked out reading that creepy message" Chinese graveyard?! What's with that? .. Oh no!"Risa said

" but .. For Otani sake I have to do this"

And so Risa have fallen into sleep, Her day was just so much, it took a turn to the complete worse, Risa still hoped that all this is just a nightmare will be gone by the Rays of tomorrow morning.

**OOOOOO**

**To be continued ...**

**A/N ****:**

**ok everyone thanks so much for reading my story ..**

**please comment your Reviews .. it just make me happy :)**

**and let me know if I should continue with this fiction?**

**do you want to read Risa next adventure? **


	2. Chapter 2: Otani's Endless Pain

**Otani P.O.V:**

All I remember that it was beautiful sunny day , I was going out with Risa. Ah! wait what for again? Yes! to watch Umibozu live, Risa looked beautiful , I wanted to kiss her badly * blushes*. I remember that we got separated in the crowd I called Risa name so many times , but I can't help it. I'm just too short! next thing I knew that there were creepy huge gangsters who pulled me into some kind of van. Wait! was I just kidnapped?! why would anyone wants to kidnap me?

* blank*

* open eyes slowly*

"so you're finally awake Otani kun" Zico said.

" huh? who are you? where am I?! Otani said in total suprise.

" I'm the yakuza secartary, you can call me Zico"

" Zico? What kind of name is that?! No forget it! Why did the yakuza kidnap me?"

" hey! What's wrong with my name? Whatever! I don't have to give you any kind of explanations now" Zico said walking away closing the door, leaving Otani tied up to a rocking chair. Otani eyes moved around trying to find anything useful to Make a run with it, but the room was dark , cold and empty just Otani and the chair along with the walls.

" oh my god! I'm really going to die here" Otani said desperately.  
" I didn't even get to watch Umibozu live! I will die unhappy, Dear kami- sama let me meet Umibozu in heaven. Waaaaaa I'm gonna die, help! someone help me!" Otani suddenly shouted finally realizing the trouble he is in.

However, at the yakuza hideout,

Zico said" boss, what you want me to do now?"

" call Risa , let her know our demands" the boss said in low tone.

"what about Otani?" Zico asked.

" use the first torture method on him"

" oh boss! I like the way you think, so evil" Zico said as the boss asked him to leave.

Back to Otani, he screamed so much that his throat got dry, in the end he gave in to the idea that he's going to die, " Risa , I hope you're fine" Said Otani hopelessly.

* creak*

The door got open and Zico walked in

" So Otani kun , are you enjoying your stay?"

" Not at all! I can't believe that you actually kidnapped me! what are you going to do with me? Huh?" Otani asked in total confuse.

" nothing! the boss wants to hurt you that's all"

"ehh? the boss .. wha .. why?! who is he?!"

" ok ok! enough with our little chit-chat! time to suffer Otani" Zico said surrounded with evil aura.

Otani freaked out for a sec saying" s .. suffer? what are you going to do with me?"

" oh when my boys are done with you .. You're going to peg me to kill you! Muahahahaha! Get in boys"

and Otani was so nervous hearing Zico evil laugh , he didn't have any idea to what's going to happen to him. And then the sudden sound of the door getting open startled Otani, his eyes widened in shock,

Otani said fast " Haruka?! what are you doing here?!"

Haruka slowly took off his black sunglasses saying: " I have always hated you midget!"

" ehh? I knew that you had problem with me Haruka .." Otani said pausing for a sec " is it because I'm cooler than you are?"

" cooler?! what are you talking about? I hate you because you stole Risa from me! what dose she see in a midget alien like you anyways!"

" who are you calling midget alien?!" Otani shouted in anger.

" well, I hate to ruin your wonderful meeting boys , but it's time for Otani endless pain" Zico smirked Evilly, as Otani heart thumbed fast and breath sound got louder and louder

" say ahhh midget" Haruka said holding a bologna sandwich Forcing it into Otani mouth.

Otani was like " ehhh? A bologna sandwich? I can't see how is that going to make me suffer"

Zico and Haruka giggled creepily hearing that.

" Tell him .. pfff .. tell him the best part Haruka" Zico said trying hard to hold back his laugh.

" ladies and gentlemen hold your breath tight as you hear this!" Haruka said loudly, while Otani just stared silently at the two clowns

"ba-dum-TSH" repeated Zico in attempt to make a drum sound, for Otani excitement of course!

" you don't only have to eat bologna sandwich .. " Haruka said as the drums sound got loud and Louder.

" you have to eat it WITHOUT MAYONNAISE!" Haruka said as their evil laughs cracked the room.

Otani eyes didn't blink as he said" so? where is the part where I'm going to suffer?"

" huh? You are not scared?" Zico said in surprise.

" scared of what?! it's just a sandwich!"

" correction! it's a bologna sandwich WITHOUT MAYONNAISE!" Haruka said.

Otani kept quit for a sec thinking " I knew it! those two are really retarded"

and the Haruka was forcing the Pain sandwich into Otani mouth.

" hmmffppf" Otani said having his mouth full" wait! Oiii .. Hmmpfmgmg" but Haruka didn't give Otani any chance to talk and kept on shoving the sandwich into Otani's mouth, Followed with hot sprite bottle!

Shortly Otani was completly full" waaah! that was good! I'm so full" Otani said cheerfully.

" hey! Haruka he is not suffering!" Zico said in annoyed tone.

" I can see that! Oh my god! I knew it! that midget isn't human that's why he didn't suffer" Haruka said poking Otani face trying to figuer what kind of creature Otani is.

" Oii! what are you doing?" Otani twitched with Haruka annoying pokes.

" I'm analyzing you! here Zico help me out" and he kept on poking Otani face and hitting him on the head.

Later, the two so called mafia clowns left along with the rest of the stupid gang, leaving Otani all alone facing the awful silent.  
Otani after that yummy torture decided that he have to run no matter what, he can't just stay under the mercy of bunch of idiots!  
Thoughts of Risa and a run away plan had filled Otani head making his eyes drowsy finally putting him into sleep.

Next day , Zico and Haruka were having breakfast waiting for the mysterious boss to give out his orders, making new super evil plans to make Otani suffer more and more.

Meanwhile, Otani wasn't wasting any more time , and tried hard to untie his hands when Suddenly the clowns got in.

" well well well , our little midget is trying to escape!" Haruka said.

" stop calling me a midget! and untie my hands already idiots!"

Otani words flamed up Zico making him mad, pulling out a gun " who the hell are you calling idiot?"  
Otani heart thumbed a bit with surprise.

As Haruka said" oh my god! Don't just point that gun around, you might hurt someone!"

" well, DUH! I'm a mafia! hurting is what I do!"

" what do you mean by that?! did you just insult me?" Haruka said annoyed.

" insult you? What are you talking about?"

" but you just said that you're a mafia! what? And I'm not?"

" huh? you're just being dumb Haruka!" Said Zico placing the gun down on at table near Otani.

Otani watched the Mafia clowns fighting for like 10 moments when his eyes suddenly fell on the gun. Otani eyes sparkled as a great idea crashed into his head. Otani reached out to the table trying to put the gun between his tied hands , of course Haruka and Zico were busy fighting forgetting completely about Otani who was trying his best to get a grip of the gun. And finally the gun is in Otani hands!

What to do now? Otani had to act quick.

" hey clowns!" Otani shouted, but he got no reply as both of them were fighting. Otani sighed in disappointment those two are really stupid more than himself.

" Oiii! I'm talking to you! Untie me now! Oii!"

but again nothing could draw the attention of the two ant-brain clowns except bullets! Otani found him self at a dead end , Otani aimed the gun high to the ceiling closed his eyes and ..

* Bang*

Otani pulled the trigger! Haruka and Zico jumped out their places! Finally Otani caught their attention.

" h .. how did you .." Haruka couldn't complete just blinking in surprise.

" untie me now! or I'll shoot"

" untie him mafia-san" said Zico mocking Haruka.  
" what? he can't just shoot us! He's not a criminal"

" but he got the gun!"

" ok ok! I wont sit and wait for you two to get into another endless fight, untie me now!" Otani shouted pointing the gun at them.

" ok we get it already!" Zico said.

" Haruka! Come closer to me and slowly untie me"

and so Haruka pent over to untie Otani hands.

" do anything stupid and I'll blow his head" Otani said pointing the gun at Zico.

"here you go midget!" Haruka said as the rope got lose.

However, Otani pointing the gun tied up the two clowns and run towards the door opening slowly hushing the clowns warning them that he will shoot if they made a sound. Otani looked around twice making sure that the coast is clear and then he made a run through the hall, breathing fast afraid of getting caught.

In seconds Otani reached the end of the hall, carefully he opened the door poping his head out taking fast peeks checking if there's anyone outside. But suddenly the yells of the two clowns filled the place! " the midget got away! somebody get him dammit!"  
Otani cursed them in his mind a thousand time, there is no time to be careful now as the other side of the hall was filled with angry Mafia men.

" here he is! get him boys!" shouted a gangster.

Otani didn't hesitate and run outside fast not looking back even once. And the big surprise that Otani found him self on a moving ship!

Otani blinked repeatedly looking around him, there were nothing but the water! he was totally surrounded with water no way out. Otani once again run quickly holding the gun in his hand , not having any kind of plan.

In second Otani was standing at the end of the ship, water is behind and many many mafia men led by the double clowns Zico and Haruka surrounding him.

" give up midget! there is no way out of here"

" Oii stay back! I'll jump if you get any closer" Otani said stepping backwards to the edge of the ship.

" if you want to jump then jump and be on the dinner menu for the hungry sharks" Haruka paused for a second then continued" but I'm sorry I can't allow you to jump! I'll have to shoot you, both ways you're dead"

Otani again looked around trying to make some kind of plan but it was exactly as Haruka said , both ways will end up causing him death .  
Otani closed his eyes , said his prayers and decided on what to do.

Meanwhile, Risa was shouting in anger at the airport on her way to china.

What will happen now? Will Otani jump? or take the bullet? how did a normal date turn to this? And who's that mysterious mafia boss who's enjoying hurting Otani?

**To be continued ..**

**A/N **  
**thank you guys for reading :3**  
**have fun ^^ **  
**review too , let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3: From China With Love!

The sun had already risen hours ago, the birds flew high in the dazzling sky singing for a brand new day.

The sun rays sneaked gently inside the room , shining over Risa. Slowly Risa opened her eyes yawning "ahhhhh! I slept well last night" and she sat up on the bed scratching her messy hair.

"I wander if Otani is up yet .. maybe we can go to the school together" thought Risa smiling cheerfully , reaching for her cell which was put down on the end table near her.

Risa touched her phone when suddenly a flash back of yesterday got right into her eyes!

"Ehhhhhhh! Otani!" shouted Risa loudly falling of the bed, realizing that last night wasn't a dream.

"Oh my god! what's the time now?!" panicked Risa searching for her cell "Ehhh! 10:2 am! gyaaaaa!" yelled Risa panicking thinking of the worst again.

"Otani! Otani must be by now shipped into some foreign country! Oh no! Or worse" Risa shouted not believing that she overslept even when Otani is kidnaped! "Otani I'm sorry" said Risa falling on her back in total slump adding "I'll understand if you came back and hunted me as chopped midget ghost" Risa had a teary eyes saying that when suddenly her Umibozu tone went off alerting a call, making Risa jump out her place quickly.

"H .. hello!" answered Risa nervously.

"Tick tok .. the clock is ticking Risa! Where's my feather?" said Zico on the other line.

"Umm .. I'm sorry I overslept Zico san"

"Overslept?! I kidnaped your boyfriend and you over slept?!"

"Well, that's how it happened. I was hoping it's just a dream" she said in sarcastic tune.

"Then keep dreaming meanwhile Otani dies! muahahahahahahaha" Zico evil laugh echoed loudly into Risa ears.

"N .. no no! I'm sorry! please give me another chance, please!" begged Risa in panic.

"You only have one chance, fail and Otani dies! muahahahahaha"

*beep .. beep* Zico hung up leaving Risa head aching with worry and fear.

"Damn you! you stupid mafia man" murmured Risa getting dressed.

In seconds, Risa was running down stairs in a rush to catch a taxi, and she was lucky enough to find one in that time of day.

"The airport please" said Risa getting in closing the car door. Risa put her head leaning on the window and just staring at her cell.

"Chinese graveyard huh? then China is my next stop" sighed Risa "Otani .. hang in there"

Shortly, Risa had arrived at the airport. Without wasting anytime Risa quickly head to the reception disk.

"Hello .. I'd like one ticket to China please" said Risa panting.

"Do you have an earlier reservation miss?" asked the worker.

"Umm .. no"

"Ok, one second" said the worker clicking on the computer, while Risa looked at her watch in worry.

"I'm sorry miss no flights heading to China right now, it's all full"

"Wha? oh my god! no! there must be some empty place" said Risa panicking adding "when is the next available flight?"

"In 4 days" answerd the worker smiling.

"Ehhhhhhh?! 4 days?! Otani will be .. Otani! No no! find me a seat please .. Otani is .. please you don't understand!" shouted Risa loudly in panic.

"I'm sorry miss it's already full, have nice day" she said ignoring Risa welcoming the next line.

"Have a nice day?! Have nice day?" yelled Risa clinging to her head "Otani .. Otani is .. na Otani is.. Otani! get me a ticket to China right now!" Risa loudly shouted panicking causing everyone to stare at her.

"Calm down miss, there is nothing that I can do, just go home" said the worker forcing a smile.

"I can't go home! Otani is ..." said Risa chewing her nails in panic "Otani might be doing his gig right now in Russia!" talked Risa to her self making the worker to doubt her mentality.

"Are you ok miss?" asked the worker in doubt.

"Gaaah! I'm not!" and Risa tried to climb the disk shouting "I must go to China! I need it! Otani .. no! Otani"

"Get down miss .. hey miss!" but Risa wasn't listening and kept on shouting in freaking out way, while people stared at her in fear.

"Mommy .. what's wrong with that tall girl?" asked a little girl pointing at Risa.

"D .. don't look honey" said the women covering her daughter eyes, while Risa voice got louder shouting "I don't care! just get me a ticket to China right now!"

"Miss.. for the last time I'm asking you to get down!" said the worker pissed of, but Risa was busy making a fool of her self and didn't hear the worker warnings.

"Security I got an insane girl causing panic here , I think she's on drugs" said the worker calling the security.

In seconds the security were here rushing to save the poor passengers from the angry giant.

"Get down here giant!" said the guard pulling on Risa leg.

"Ehhh? let me go! I need to go to China!" yelled Risa kicking the guard.

"Oii! stop kicking! get down now!" shouted the guard in anger while another said "requesting back up! this giant is mad! Hurry!" and both guards kept on trying to pull Risa down, who just kept on yelling "noooooo!" spreading panic everywhere.

In seconds another group of guards had arrived.

"Man! this is surly reminds me of Godzilla!" said the guard watching Risa panicking "ok guys attack!" and quickly three guards jumped over Risa pushing her down.

Risa fell down on her back roughly with guards on top of her pushing her down.

"G .. gyaaaaaa! get off me! get off me!" screamed Risa slapping and kicking randomly while the guards struggled hardly to keep Risa down.

"The giant is down! I repeat the giant is down!" said the guard talking on his walkie talkie, hearing orders of kicking Risa outside the airport. The guards dragged Risa to kick her out and of course Risa kept on struggling and shouting loudly "let me go! let me go! Otaniiiiiii"

And in seconds Risa was thrown out! Risa sat down on the side-walk panicking.

"Otani! No no!" Risa shook her head roughly adding "I have to do something .. oh my god! but what? if I didn't go to China then Otani .. Otani dies!" thought Risa freaking out clinging on to her messy hair. Risa put down her head in total slump not sure of what to do next.

While Risa was busy feeling depressed a bunch of flight attendants passed in front of her, Risa face twitched smiling creepily. A great idea just crushed into her head making her giggle insanely. Quickly Risa followed the flight attendants , stalking a petite cute girl from a far, and just before the petite attendant stepped into the airport Risa stopped her.

"Uno .. can I ask you a favor?" asked Risa with creepy face.

"S .. sure" said the petite a bit nervous, some black aura is surrounding a creepy giant asking her for a favor.

"Well, come with me then" said Risa.

"Ehh? come with you? for what?"

"Ah! where's my manners" said Risa pulling the attendant arm adding "I'm koizumi Risa and I work for Tokyo tv channel, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"I would love to but I'm kinda late" excused the petite herself but Risa doesn't't take no as an answer she pulled the attendant into side allay "the camera crew are waiting us there , it will take 5 minutes of your time I promise"

However, the two girls walked into the allay, the attendant looked around searching for the camera crew but the allay was empty just the two of them.

"Where's everybody?" asked the attendant.

"I'm sorry I lied! now give me your uniform" said Risa sliding her hand in her pocket faking a gun.

"Ehhh? my uniform?" wandered the petite in panic.

"Yes your uniform! hurry I need it!"

"But .. but .."

"No buts! take off your uniform now" said Risa unbuttoning her own top to exchange it with the shocked petite.

Later, Risa got out the allay. A white top , short gray skirt , gray little hat and high heels.

Risa totally transferred into a flight attendant. Quickly Risa dashed into the airport trying to catch up with China plane.

"Wait wait!" shouted Risa running toward the plane entrance.

"Right on time, get in!"

And Risa got into the plane grinning creepily "I'm coming China" and she head to the restroom quickly wanting to change her uniform "I should hurry and change this uniform before I get stuck into a drama" said Risa walking her way through the halls, but luck just didn't like Risa after all.

"Oiii! newbie come this way" said an elder attendant.

"Ehh? me?!" asked Risa pointing at her self.

"No your shadow! yes you! jeez!" said the elder woman dragging Risa away.

"Wait wait! No I'm not really an attan .." but Risa didn't complete her words thinking of the troubles she might get in if they knew that she's not a flight attendant and on top of that, attacking a girl and stealing her clothes.

"You're not what?" asked the elder woman stopping.

"Umm .. nothing! hehe .. nothing" smiled Risa cheerfully "what can I do now?" she asked.

"Well, since you're new here, you wont get to do any serving job"

"Eh? then what should I do?"

"The captain adores newbies! you will be his personal assistant. What's your name?"

"Personal assistant? oh! I'm Risa"

"Yup! well Risa, wait here for now" said the elder attendant knocking on the captain door, hearing permission to go in.

As for Risa her heart kept on beating daydreaming about the captain.

"Ahhh! captains are always handsome in mangas! I wander if he's handsome too? maybe like Cain-sama?" Risa drooled happily thinking about the handsome Cain sama like captain totally forgetting about why she's here in the first place.

Minutes later the elder attendant walked out cutting Risa sweet dreams.

"You may enter now"

"Finally!" said Risa in excitement.

"Pfff.. g.. good luck" pated the woman Risa's shoulder holding back her laugh walking away.

"Eh?" wandered Risa "well, whatever" and she shook her shoulders walking in.

Risa heart kept on thumbing in excitement she's ready to meet the captain.

"konichiwa , koizumi Risa this! please take care of me" bowed Risa politely unable to take a glance of the captain yet.

"Risa chan, I'm Cain" said the captain, Risa heart twittered in joy the minute she heard the name 'Cain'

"Oh my god! Cain sama!" gasped Risa quickly lifting her head up looking at the captain in joy.

But .. all the joy , the sparkles , the dreams , the manga fantasies vanished the moment Risa saw captain Cain! Risa jaw dropped down wide open while her face turned into blue, the supposed to be handsome captain was .. was ..

**"S.h.o.c.k**!"

A huge shock!

A large weird looking moustache, a serval of light cuts on the face, a tiny glaring scary eyes, a high of 146 at least! there was only one way to describe this Cain 'a filthy pig!'

Risa soul almost left her body seeing Captain Cain.

"Gahhhh! a gangster!" shouted Risa unconsciously pointing at the Captain.

"Huh?" wandered the captain glaring.

Risa felt the chills down her knees and quickly said "n .. nice to meet you Cain san! please excuse me"

"Ehh? what's the rush? oh! you can call me Pin-Pin chan" smiled the captain showing his golden tooth. Risa heart twitched in panic seeing that awfully ugly smile.

"P .. Pi . Pi .. Pin what?!" asked Risa taking a step back pumping into the cabin room.

"It's Pin-Pin chan na! it's cute, don't you think Risa?" said the short ugly captain getting closer to Risa.

"Exactly! it's cute! yo .. you .. your .. cute huh?" said Risa panicking sweating.

"Yah! I'm kawaii ne? I can put a neko ears and meow too! wanna see Risa?" and he got closer and closer to Risa.

"No! please no!" shouted Risa.

"Come on! I'll be the neko and you be my master" and the weird captain suddenly licked Risa hand saying "nyaa!" smiling brightly hurting Risa eyes with his golden tooth.

"Gayaaaaaaaa!" screamed Risa loudly freaking out, and quickly she turn over to the door and kept on knocking on in panic "help! help! someone help me! there's a crazy ugly cat here!" shouted Risa in panic pushing the door running away screaming "gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" while the creepy ugly cat captain stared at Risa running away in surprise.

However, Risa for the rest of the remaining 4 hours hid herself in the crew cabin feeling the chills just remembering the weird captain.

"Hohoho! what was that? it gave me such a scare!" thought Risa twitching trying to forget that an ugly short captain just licked her hand. Cut off Risa thoughts the sound of the door getting open.

"There you are!"

"Hmm?" turned Risa to see who's talking, in less than a second Risa face turned into blue again. The captain is here!

"W .. wha .. what are you doing here captain san?" asked Risa having her soul shaking just staring at that gangster super not kawaii captain. and the captain walked in sitting next to Risa.

"I'm tired! give me a massage Risa chan" said the captain smiling showing his teeth giving Risa the goose!

"Hahaha! I was just called to serve some passengers, please excuse me" said Risa forcing a smile trying to run for her life.

"Come on ne! don't be shy" and he took off his boots, "My feet are killing me! a nice quick massage wont hurt" and he smiled again showing his half broken ugly teeth.

**(( S . H . O. C. K ))**

Risa hair stood up in panic almost as if she got an electricity shock seeing the captain holding his monkey feet.

"Uh .. umm .. hehe .. ahaha .. TIME TO GO!" yelled Risa freaking out running toward the door thinking of one thing only "dear Kami Sama please save me!" but the shock got even deeper when the door wouldn't open! Risa panicky kept on pulling the door knob, but no matter how hard Risa kept on pulling and pulling the door still wont open!

"I locked it!" said the captain waving a key around "I'll make sure sure you get an extra in your salary just touch my feet!" he said getting closer and closer.

"Hell no!" shouted Risa automatically "open the door now captain san!"

"No can do" said the captain grabbing Risa hand, making the threat level in Risa brain goes to it's top level alerting in red.

"Gayaaaa! don't touch me ugly san!" said Risa pushing the captain jumping over the bed "help! someone help me!" screamed Risa with her loudest, but it's still just her and the weird captain alone in that small locked cabin.

"Give up already Risa tan! there's no way out , I know you're dying to massage my feet" said the captain confidant but one thing that he didn't know that Risa is not the one to give up that easily.

"Believe me I'm not! back off!" and she quickly grabbed the pillow and kept on hitting him with it hard "take that ugly shortie!"

"Woah!" fell the captain on the ground taking hits of Risa mighty pillow.

*Clink*

The sound of the key falling on the floor made Risa to aim a stronger hits grabbing the key quickly and running toward the door, in panic Risa was trying to open the door while the ugly captain was laying down not moving.

"Dear passengers, we have reached China lands! make sure to fasten seat belts and sit down right" said the captain assistant speaking into the loud speakers.

Risa felt a great relive hearing that opening the cabin room in fast action when suddenly the captain pulled on her leg saying "get back here Risa tan! you're my personal assistant!"

"Kyaaa! let go I quit!" said Risa pushing him off, but the captain just wouldn't let go of Risa leg he clung even more!

"Let go!" shouted Risa kicking the captain in the face knocking him down, Risa for a second stared at the fainted captain "oh god! if you're dead please forgive me!" and quickly she run away in total panic.

"Hey! the plane is landing! come here!" said an attendant pulling Risa beside her on the seat.

"Fasten your seat belt" said the girl making Risa do so.

In Risa mind all sort of weird thoughts run wildly "what if the captain died? what should I do then?" though Risa panicking "shit! I'm definitely going to jail! ahhhhh!" what am I going to do?" and Risa clung to her hair freaking out sweating.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" suddenly screamed Risa loudly still clinging tight to her head.

"Don't be afraid! take deep breath" said the attendant thinking that Risa has fear of heights issue holding Risa hand.

Although Risa wasn't really afraid of the heights she closed her eyes took a deep breath

shouting "China here I come! Otani wait for me!"

Risa already arrived to the Chinese lands, will she able to visit the graveyard in time?

And what's with that Chinese guy blushing after she asks for directions?

Lets find out in the next chapter ^^

.**. To be continued ..**

**A/N**

Thanks again for reading my story and sorry for the late update U.U

Always a big thanks to the followers and reviewers ^~^ you guys are the best!

And special thanks for **(( paula-neko )) **for always supporting me :3


End file.
